El Silencio de un Sinsajo
by Arya Endorien
Summary: Esta es la historia del día en que extenuado por su búsqueda el ave se detuvo en una pradera del distrito 12 a reposar y coincidió su descanso al de aquel sonido por pura casualidad. El día en que el ave mas orgullosa, la mejor oyente de todas las criaturas, estuvo presente, sin saber, para escuchar el mas deseado de todos los cánticos. One-Shot.


**El Silencio de un Sinsajo**

**Arya Endórien**

Los sonidos se ocultan en cada espacio de la tierra. Cantan con su melodiosa voz a quien quiera escucharles. Se guarecen en las cavernosas cuevas en penumbra, danzan en las heladas aguas de los ríos, brillan bajo las gotas de rocío a vista de la frescura de un bosque primaveral... No hay lugar en este mundo en el cual no se puedan captar las armoniosas notas de un sonido. No hay rincón lo suficientemente sordo y muerto como para que no se pueda escuchar. Sin importar las circunstancias, siempre habrá alguien o algo que les atienda.

Y sin embargo, los sonidos se riñen en eterna batalla por llegar a ser escuchados. Ya sea en forma de canto, susurro o gorjeo, de soplo, grito o entonación, siempre estarán ansiosos de ser percibidos. Aun en las apacibles aguas de un lago, o en la inocente voz de un niño murmurante, siempre, siempre buscan atención. Para muchos, cualquier criatura basta. Cualquier oído atento es suficiente. Pero hay algunos, y me refiero a los más hermosos y complejos de todos, que no se interesan por un espectador más que la criatura de la cual trata esta historia.

Aves de orgullo sutil y aspecto simple, con alas de carbón y ojos de febril primavera. Yacen en casi cualquier región de este lugar, vuelan sin dirección aparente o rumbo evidente. Los humanos les creen extintos, les creen imposibles. Mas lo que no comprenden es que si no aparecen ante ellos se debe solamente a que no son dignos de ser escuchados.

El objetivo de sus vuelos, la razón de su eterno desplazamiento, no es similar a la de las otras aves, ellos solo buscan una cosa...el sonido.

Cuando sobre vuelan un campo, cuando yacen sobre una rama, atraviesan el cielo o bajan a beber de una fuente, todos y cada uno de los sonidos presentes comienzan a exhibir sus más bellos cánticos.

Pero no hay criatura mas exigente que esta cuando de sonidos se trata. Si bien estos luchan por ser escuchados, los otros buscan algo digno de escuchar, y aunque no menosprecian al susurro de las aguas, a la voz de un niño, al canto de otras aves o al resquebrajar de una piedra, todos estos saben que jamás ninguno ha sido merecedor de ser su anhelado deleite.

Cuenta la leyenda que un día una de estas aves se posó a escuchar en la rama de un árbol agonizante. Como era costumbre, todos los seres comenzaron a interpretar, y el ave ansiosa de encontrar una preciada melodía, se dispuso a escuchar.

El pasto creciente bajo su árbol se meció en armonía con la suave y cálida brisa, los pájaros cercanos entonaron un cantar tan bello que habría trascendido en la historia de haber estado alguien que le documentara. Incluso un río a mucha distancia hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que sus peces burbujeantes y su sutil oleaje lograran, en conjunto, impresionar a tan estimado espectador.

Mas como siempre, decepcionado, el ave no hizo más que escuchar e imitar. ¿Por qué no había sido creado aún un sonido capaz de merecer su verídico placer? ¿Por qué si había sido hecho para vivir de los sonidos, no había uno merecedor de su silencio? ¿O quizás no prestaba la suficiente atención?

Comenzó a contar a todos y cada uno de los sonidos que le cantaban. El agua, las hojas, el viento, el pasto, las aves, las rocas, la tierra, los animales y sus pisadas, sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, incluso su respiración. Todo un sinfín de melodías e instrumentos entretejidos en perfecta armonía que anhelaban su aprobación, y él...no estaba complacido.

Exhaustas todas las criaturas de atestiguar el desaliento del ave, temerosas de que se cansara y dejara de atender sus cantos, comenzaron en inigualable sinfonía a cantar esta canción:

Quizás si escucharais

algo más que nuestras aguas

Si prestarais tu atención

a algo más que nuestras pisadas

Si por un momento os vierais tentado

a oír algo más allá de nuestros cantos

Escucharíais un sonido, merecedor de vuestro silencio.

Más allá de nuestras voces

De nuestros murmuros

y nuestras canciones

Algo lejos de ser visto

Algo lejos de ser tocado

Si escucharais

algo más que nuestras aguas

Si prestarais tu atención

a algo más que nuestras pisadas

Si por un momento os vierais tentado a oír

algo más allá de nuestros cantos

Escucharíais un sonido, merecedor de vuestro silencio

Más allá de nuestras melodías

De nuestros crujidos

y nuestros gruñidos

Algo lejos de ser igual

Algo lejos de ser sentido

Mas no prestas atención

Mas no escuchas esa voz

Tan orgulloso y exigente

Que no llegas a sentir

La armonía de su canto

El dolor de su sufrir

Al terminar de la canción el ave no creía que un sonido así pudiera pasarle desapercibido. A él, el mejor de los oyentes, no era posible. Es un sonido que no quiere ser escuchado, pensó. ¿Pero que clase de sonido no quiere serlo? Debe ser un sonido sumamente frágil y tenue que teme a mi juicio. Un sonido débil e insignificante. Un sonido que solo se deja oír a aquellos que no quieren oírlo.

El sonido melancólico y desgarrador de un dolor sin igual.

Desde ese momento, dichosas aves buscan persistentemente aquella melodía que, según la leyenda, les embelesará con sus notas y será, como ninguna otra, merecedora de su silencio.

Esta es la historia del día en que extenuado por su búsqueda el ave se detuvo en una pradera del distrito 12 a reposar y coincidió su descanso al de aquel sonido por pura casualidad. El día en que el ave más orgullosa, la mejor oyente de todas las criaturas, estuvo presente, sin saber, para escuchar el más deseado de todos los cánticos.

...

La chica caminaba dando traspiés, con las manos aferradas a su pecho, apretando con tembloroso abrazo la foto arrugada y sucia de una niña de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos que parecían haberle arrebatado su color al cielo.

Sacudida por sollozos y escalofríos repentinos, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y movimientos involuntarios, recordaba el día en que subía por la misma colina, con un arco y un carcaj, asustada e inocente, con la vaga idea de lo que era disparar. Recordaba ojos azules, temerosos y asustados. Ojos grises, serios y rencorosos. Recordaba ojos zafiro, indiferentes y vacíos. Y ojos lunares que ardían en fuego, a punto de explotar.

Recordaba sus miradas, su sufrimiento y su tristeza. Recordaba el hambre, recordaba el odio, el miedo y la incertidumbre. Recordaba estar tendida ante las puertas de la muerte, olor a rosas y fuego ardiente e infernal. Recordaba la tortura, la penumbra y la soledad. Y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todo eso ya no existía, que no lo sufriría más, todo lo que Katniss hacía era... recordar.

Llegó sin saber cómo a una pradera vagamente irreal. La pradera de esos recuerdos que no le dejaban de atormentar.

Se sentó sobre el pasto y comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a la fotografía cada vez más.

Nunca llegó a reparar en el ave que desde una rama le observaba con curiosidad.

Su corazón palpitaba con fiereza, aunque lo único que ella quería era que se detuviera sin más. El sol iluminaba su rostro, sin importar que su deseo fuese el que se apagase y verse sumida en la oscuridad. El pasto acariciaba sus piernas llenas de cicatrices, haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos que anhelaban no sentir nada más. Aquel paraje resultaba demasiado conocido, demasiado vívido ahora que formaba parte de él. Quiso levantarse e irse pero no tenía fuerzas, ya no más.

-Les prometí que las protegería- Susurró en voz trémula hacia el majestuoso e incambiable valle -Les prometí...- Rompió a llorar de nuevo, incapaz de terminar. Escuchó, muy lejos en su memoria, el rasgar el aire de una lanza. La voz de Rue irrumpió de repente y la chica se vio obligada a internarse en los abrumadores recuerdos, otra vez.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!-

La punta de la lanza se había clavado en su pecho. Katniss miró el arma con impotencia. No tenía sentido consolarla, decirle que se pondría bien. No era idiota, sabría que mentía.

Se aferró a su mano como a un salvavidas, como si fuera ella la que se estaba muriendo, no Rue.

-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos?-Susurró

-Hasta el ultimo trocito- Respondió con una sonrisa, al tiempo que las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Vas a ganar-

-Lo haré. Ahora voy a ganar por las dos-

-No te vayas-

-Claro que no. Me quedaré donde...- La mano de Rue comenzó esfumarse, poco a poco la niña empezó a desaparecer. Presa del pánico Katniss gritó su nombre...pero no fue Rue lo que su voz pronunció, sino...

-¡Prim!- Gritó con voz estrangulada -¡Prim!- Estaba en la Plaza de Justicia...pero nadie escuchaba, nadie se volvía. Todos miraban hacia el escenario ensimismados en algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Primrose ya ponía un pie en la tarima y Effie Trinket extendía su mano hacia ella.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!- Esta vez todos volvieron la cabeza, estupefactos.

Katniss avanzó dando tumbos entre el gentío, apenas respirando. Llegó al primer escalón, y este se vio remplazado por la habitación escarlata del Templo de Justicia.

-Tú puedes ganar- Decía Prim aferrada a su cuello como cuando era pequeña- Eres rápida y valiente, puedes hacerlo-

-Quizá- respondió.

-Prométeme que lo intentarás. Prométemelo, Katniss-

-Lo prometo- Dijo. Y supo que tendría que hacerlo, por ella.

Esas palabras siguieron rebotando en su cabeza, pero ahora corría desaforada entre disparos y cañonazos por una calle del Capitolio hacia la mansión de Snow. Había aerodeslizadores y armas rebeldes por todas partes, la muerte seguía fresca en su memoria y la sed de venganza ardía en su pecho.

A lo lejos divisó una explosión, y de esta saltaron millares de fragmentos al rojo vivo que se adhirieron a su piel. Soltó alaridos afligidos gracias al ferviente martirio y continuó su camino. Pero su piel comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo y se vio remplazada en totalidad por la ardiente aflicción de un fuego infernal. Perdió todo sentido a parte de la abrasadora hoguera que le encerraba. Veía fuego, olía fuego, escuchaba gritos torturados en la lejanía que no sabía si pertenecían a los demás o a ella misma. Y de los trozos esparcidos de su piel, y de las chispas flotantes frente a sus ojos se forjaron rostros. Al ver aquellos semblantes, presa de la sorpresa, se vio obligada a detenerse. Eran rostros de personas que amaba, de personas que odiaba. Rostros fallecidos y rostros que debían de estarlo. Su padre, su madre, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Cinna, Rue, Madge, Johanna, Beetee, Effie, Snow…Pero de todos, el que nunca reconoció fue el que mas anhelaba ver. Primrose. ¿Dónde estaba Primrose? El calor achicharrante comenzó a llenarse de desesperación. Prim…. ¿Donde está Prim? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-¡Prim!- Gritó a mas no poder- ¡Prim!- Esta vez, todas las personas en la Plaza de Justicia voltearon la cabeza. Pero parecían seguir viendo algo que a ella le pasaba desapercibido. Subió los escalones aturdida y llegó junto a Prim, se lanzó hacia ella para bajarla de allí. Ya la tenía en sus brazos, por fin, nada pasaría, ella podría ir. Podría ganar y aun si no fuese así, Primrose estaría bien. Estaría bien.

Pero en cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el de la pequeña, una detonación ensordecedora le obligó a soltarla. Katniss se tambaleó y salió disparada hacia atrás. Y siguió corriendo. Entre el gentío de una guerra en el Capitolio, con el fuego ardiendo en cada parte su cuerpo, hacia la mansión de Snow. Y justo antes de llegar, frente a ella apareció su rostro. Primrose. Tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan pura. Sonrió angelicalmente, un segundo antes de explotar en mil pedazos.

Su cuerpo yacía ante sus pies. Katniss se inclinó y le miró con impotencia. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello radiante como el sol y miró con una sonrisa a aquellos ojos azules e inmaculados.

-Canta- Susurró Rue.

-¿Qué?- Dijo con voz quebrada.

-Canta- Repitió Prim.

Katniss asintió. Lo haría, por ellas.

De sus labios temblorosos brotó una melodía sin igual. Entre sollozos y lágrimas, Katniss comenzó a cantar. Frágil y temerosa. Melancólica y desgarradora. Sin intención de ser escuchada por nada más que sus recuerdos, sin ser consciente de que todas las criaturas aguardaban expectantes a su voz…

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

-hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Cantó incontables veces, y algunas no llegaba a terminar. Lloró lo suficiente como para haber inundado el valle, y sufrió cada palabra con la fuerza necesaria para destrozar cualquier paraje. Pero aquel paisaje era inmune a sus lágrimas. Les absorbía y se enriquecía con ellas. Se alimentaba de las angustias y las risas que alguna vez plantó en él, y guardaba con aprecio el recuerdo de aquella chica, que desde entonces, no volvió a pisarle otra vez.

Más no hay día en que se pueda ir a esa pradera sin escuchar la melodía de la que os he hablado. Porque un ave, orgullosa y exigente, la mejor de los oyentes, se empeñó en hacerle conocida. Al sonido, a la canción, que por primera vez en la existencia del mundo, fue merecedora, más por placer que por trabajo, del silencio de un Sinsajo.


End file.
